L'histoire d'un Nazgul vert à pois roses
by Naura
Summary: Bah le titre dit tout, non?


Bonne fête Pétale de lune!

Vous l'aurez compris cette fic est pour la fête à la merveilleuse auteure Pétale de lune (si t'as encore changer de nom tu me le dis que je le change)! Bon ce l'est pas encore mais je voulais être sûre qu'elle le lise avant ou pour sa fête!

Bon comme d'hab c'est un one-shot, un pur délire, une romance.

Je veux juste passer un petit peu de pub : Allez lire les fics de Pétale de lune et la merveilleuse romance Gandalf/Galadriel de Moon light of Dreams qui est rendu à 3 chapitre!

Maintenant place au chef-d'œuvres!

* * *

L'histoire d'un Nazgul vert à pois roses

Voix off de Galadriel : Contrairement à se que l'on croit il n'y avait pas neuf Nazgul, mais bien dix…

Au tout début dix Anneaux furent forgés pour les Hommes.

Lorsque Sauron forgea son Anneau Unique et que les Hommes devinrent les Noirs Nazguls un fait étrange se produit sur le dixième…

Comme celui-ci ne désirait pas l'Anneau pour les mêmes raisons que les autres, préserver tout ce qui était beau et vert et conquérir le cœur d'une femme en lui montra Ô combien puissant il était devenu, il devint un Nazgul vert à pois roses. Voyant cela les autres créatures maléfiques eurent tôt fait de rire de lui. N'ayant aucune autorité sur personne il commença à sombrer dans une dépression. Le chef des Nazguls, le Roi-Sorcier d'Agmar, essaya comme il le pouvait de le résonner de lui montrer que s'il choisissait la voix du mal tout serait plus simple le Nazgul vert à pois roses n'écouta pas. Il ne volait pas devenir comme tout les autres, des êtres sans pitié qui feraient tout pour avoir l'Anneau Unique.

Bientôt il s'exila loin du Mordor et cette partie de l'histoire tomba à dans l'oublie…

Voix off de Gandalf : Comment t'as fait pour le savoir alors?

* * *

Galadriel : Qu'est que tu fous là toi?

Gandalf : Hé bien je venais écouté ta voix merveilleuse (dsl mais fallait absolument que j'le fasse… J'ai po pu m'en empêcher) mais la dernière phrase que tu as dite m'a frapper par son non-sens.

Galadriel : Ça c'est parce que tu n'as pas écouté la suite! Et puis ce n'est pas de ma faute si y'as des phrase sans sens. C'est l'auteure qui me dit quoi dire.

Belwen : C'est sa! La faute sur l'auteure comme toujours! Pourquoi suis-je mal aimée?

**Babs Diablesse : Pas pour vous faire chier mais c'est supposez être une fic! Pas un meeting!**

Médou : Et puis Belwen t'as pas toute la vie pour faire cette fic!

Belwen : Ok, ok! J'ai compris! Alors l'exile du Mordor prise 2!

* * *

Voix off de Galadriel : Bientôt il s'exila du Mordor et cette partie de l'histoire tomba dans l'oublie… Ou presque. Car quelques années plus tard quelqu'un aperçut le Nazgul.

Celui-ci affaiblit par tant d'années d'errance à travers la Terre du Milieu avait finit par s'évanouir sur un des champs appartenant aux Hommes du Gondor. Mais celui-ci était plutôt éloignés et seul une personne s'occuper de lui et comme le champs était plutôt grand le Nazgul vert à pois roses eut énormément de chance d'être trouver si vite. La de… Hum Belwen? Té sûre que c'est ça la suite?

* * *

#Belwen va lire le scénar# : Bah vi… pk cette question?

Galadriel : Mais c koi ce délire?

Belwen : C pas un délire! C'est une fic romantique humoristique!

Galadriel : C'est du pareil au même!

Belwen : Mais t'as juste à lire le texte j'te demande pas grand chose! Avec Peter me semble tétais bonne!

Galadriel : Mais cété pas du délire!

Belwen : Pk j'ai pas prit Merry comme narrateur?

**Babs diablesse : Il travaillait sur trop de fic!**

Belwen : Ouais c vrai… Bon alors Galy fait juste lire siteplé! La sauveuse de Nazgul prise 2!

* * *

Voix off de Galadriel : Mais celui-ci était plutôt éloignés et seul une personne s'occuper de lui et comme le champs était plutôt grand le Nazgul vert à pois roses eut énormément de chance d'être trouver si vite. La demie naine haltérophile qui s'occupait du champs eu tôt fait de le prendre dans ses bras et de le transporter à l'intérieur pour le guérir de sa fièvre et pour qu'il puisse se reposer en toute sécurité.

Belwen : Bon là certaines me demanderont comment c'est possible de toucher un Nazgul puisque c'est juste âme, mais puisque cela fait seulement quelques années que la Nazgulisation est arrivé et qu'elle n'a pas vraiment bien marcher il est encore Homme mais il a les pouvoirs des Nazguls!

Voix off de Galadriel : Pendant 2 jours le Nazgul fut malade et dormit. Mais bien vite il fut sur pied grâce à la paysanne.

Belwen : Et on commence l'histoire! Merci Galy tu peux partir j'vais me débrouiller seule!

* * *

Lorsqu'au bout de deux jours le Nazgul vert à pois roses se réveilla il fut surpris de se retrouver dans un lit, une jeune fille aux cheveux roux à ses côtés. Jamais de toute son existence il n'avait admiré pareille beauté. Même la femme qu'il avait voulut séduire en se montrant puissant paraissait fade comparé à elle.

Mais qui êtes-vous, belle demoiselle? demanda-t-il d'une voix rauque d'avoir peu parler depuis longtemps.

Je me présente Pétale de lune, la demi naine haltérophile, propriétaire de ses champs, Jujubou pour les intimes. Donc pas pour vous!

Malgré le peu de chose que Jujubou pouvait voir de se visiteur impromptu, cela ne la laissait pas indifférente.

Mais vous qui êtes-vous et que faisiez-vous sur MES terres?

Je me nomme Vincent, unique Nazgul vert à pois roses de la Terre du Milieu. Pour répondre à votre seconde question, cela fait plusieurs années que je suis en exil de mon pays et que j'erre ça et là au gré des vents. J'ai commencé à faire de la fièvre il n'y a pas si longtemps et j'ai du m'effondrer de fatigue. Au fait, merci de m'avoir soigner… Que pourrais-je faire pour vous remercier de votre si grande hospitalité?

J'aurais grandement besoin d'aide aux champs. Des voyous on commencé à semer des plants de pot sur mes et j'aimerais les enlever avant l'inspection annuelle qui aura lieu dans 4 jours. De plus j'ai n'ai pas le temps de m'occuper d'enlever les mauvais pousses.

Ce sera un plaisir pour moi de vous aider gente demoiselle.

Immédiatement ils sortirent et se mirent tout deux au travail. Malheureusement le costume du parfait Nazgul n'était pas vraiment fait pour travailler dans les champs avec le soleil tapant. Bien Vincent commença à se plaindre de la chaleur.

Pourquoi ne pas retirer votre "manteau"? Proposa Pétale de lune.

Je n'y avais pas vraiment pensé. Merci.

Aussitôt il le retira et la demi naine se retrouve face à face avec un jeune homme magnifique semblable au Roi de jadis. En faite il devait certainement être un Roi var un couronne d'Emeraude, de Rubis et de Saphir ceignait son front.

À peine une seconde plus tard la petite paysanne était à genoux devant le Roi.

Mais que faites-vous donc, Pétale de lune?

Mon Roi, j'aurais dû vous jugez avec plus de respect, je suis tellement désolé je n'avait pas vu que vous étiez de sang Royal.

Vincent soupira doucement. Si seulement cela était encore vrai.

Hélas je ne suis plus Roi. Mon royaume n'est plus et je suis pour tout autre homme un traître.

Mais quel était votre royaume?

Smiren (NDA : J'invente honteusement j'avoue… Mais je n'ai pas de carte de la Terre du Milieu avec moi!)…

Mais ce royaume n'est pa détruit! Je viens de là-bas. Ma mère était une de vos nobles servantes et mon père, nain, la convainquit de la rejoindre sous une montagne quelconque. Mais il mourut avant d'être rendu et ma mère s'installa ici et me laissa la terre lorsqu'elle trépassa.

Vous voulez dire qu'il n'a pas été affecté par la guerre?

Il est l'un des seuls si j'en crois les rumeurs mais un vil Intendant y vit et il sème la terreur. Tous seraient certainement heureux de vous revoir! Partez maintenant pour faire cesser ce règne de peur!

Il considéra la chose un instant avant de prendre sa décision.

J'irais mais à une seule condition.

Laquelle?

Il se mit à genoux et retira l'anneau qu'il avait au doigt.

Jujubou je ne vous connais que depuis peu mais déjà vous avez ravi mon cœur. Je vous en prit accepter de m'épouser et je serai l'homme le plus combler de l'Univers! Venez avec moi pour régner ensemble sur Smiren!

Pour seule réponse Jujubou l'embrassa et Vincent lui passa la bague au doigt. Ils partirent immédiatement pour Smiren. La route fut longue mais elle se fit dans la joie et la bonne humeur.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent enfin à Smiren ils s'étonnèrent de combien était silencieux l'endroit, et bizarrement vide.

Mais que ce passe-t-il donc ici? Où sont les enfants qui courraient dans les rues? Où sont les hommes qui travaillaient? Les femmes qui faisaient leur marché en parlant entre elle? Qui tissaient dehors? S'étonna le Roi.

Je n'en sais rien. C'est comme si ce lieu n'était qu'un désert de maison.

Ils fixèrent un instant les maisons et eurent le stupéfaction de voir les rideaux bouger pour laisser place à de nombreux visages apeurés. Soudain une porte s'ouvrit pour laisser place à une femme à l'air joyeux qui sauta presque dans les bras du Roi.

Votre Majesté! En fin vous êtes revenus! Nous commencions à désespérer! L'intendant qui a été nommé en attendant votre retour ou le retour d'un de vos descendant est un véritable tirant! Mais maintenant que vous êtes là tout va changer! Soyez bénis, vous et tout vos futurs descendant jusqu'à ce que le monde soit en ruine!

Comme si cela avait été un signal toute la population de la ville entourant le palais du Roi de Smiren sortit des maisons et commença à chanter, à parler gaiement, à faire la fête. Plusieurs jeunes filles essayèrent de charmer le Roi mais malheureusement pour elles le Jujubus Pétalus était une personne extrêmement sujette à la jalousie. Et étant une excellente haltérophile elle ne se gêna pas pour soulever chaque fille à bout de bras pour ensuite les faire voler quelques secondes dans le ciel pour montrer que le cœur du Roi était déjà prit. Immédiatement la fête redoubla d'intensité dans les rues. Il y avait maintenant un Reine! Peut-être un peu petite mais d'un grande beauté et elle semblait respirer la gentillesse, si, bien sûr, vous ne vous approchiez pas trop de son futur époux.

Malheureusement l'Intendant qui faisait la sieste dans sa chambre fut réveillé par les cris de joie, les chants et l'odeur de nourriture qui montaient de la ville jusqu'au palais. Il fut alors prit d'une rage folle. Comment ses sujets osaient-ils? Il n'avait pourtant donné aucune autorisation et il n'était de plus même pas inviter. Il sortit en quatrième vitesse pour leur faire voir qui dirigeait de ce pays.

Sur sa route il remarqua un fait étrange. Personne ne faisait attention à lui. Personne ne s'écartait avec peur. Plusieurs enfants lui foncèrent même dedans et malgré ses cris ne firent aucunement attention à lui.

Après une quinzaine de minutes il arriva enfin au centre de la ville.

JE VOUS SOMME D'ARRÊTER IMMÉDIATEMENT CE QUE VOUS FAITES OU JE VOUS JETTERAI TOUS AUX CAHOTS POUR AUTANT QUE VOUS ÊTES! DE QUEL DROIT FAITE VOUS LA FÊTE SANS MON AUTORISATION? C'EST COMME CELA QUE VOUS ME REMERCIEZ DE MA BONTÉ? Explosa-t-il.

La femme qui s'était presque jetée dans les bras du Roi et qui semblait être la porte-parole du village s'avança alors.

Désolé mais vous n'avez plus aucun droit ici! Le Roi est enfin revenu!

Que dites-vous? Il est mort il y a quelques années vous le savez tous!

Je suis pourtant devant vous Dénethor (NDA : Pas de ma faute le nom s'est écrit lui-même vous jure!), Intendant de Smiren. En faites vous ne l'êtes plus. Déclara Vincent.

Dénethor regarda la couronne qui brillait de mille feux et ne pu que se rendre à l'évidence : le Roi était vraiment revenu! Mais il ne se laisserait pas faire foi de Dénethor il resterait sur le trône. Il s'élança alors vers le Roi un poignard dans sa main pour l'assassiner mais Jujubou lui fit un croche-pied et pour ne plus qu'il bouge s'assit dessus.

Vous avez tentez d'ôter délibérément la vie à Roi et se devant nombre témoins. Je suis dans l'obligation de vous punir. Vincent réfléchie un moment et enfin ses yeux s'éclairèrent. Comme punition vous serez en exil jusqu'à la fin de votre vie. Et pour vous éviter de marcher jusqu'à la porte de la cité ma chère et tendre future épouse vous lancera.

Aussitôt dit aussitôt fait. Bientôt on ne vit qu'un petit point noir dans le ciel à l'horizon.

* * *

Voix off de Galadriel : C'est ainsi que le Nazgul vert à pois roses reprit son trône. Il se maria avec Pétale de lune quelques jours plus tard et ils filèrent le parfait pendant nombre année et eurent une 10aine d'enfant (NDA : comme je suis pas chienne on va dire qu'ils avaient déjà inventer l'anesthésiant.).

Pour ce qui est de l'Intendant Dénethor nul Smireniens ne su ce qu'il était devenu. Mais la rumeur couru qu'il était de retour au pouvoir dans un Royaume voisin…

Belwen : Et voilà! Ce n'était pas si difficile que ça finalement être narratrice pour un fic romantique humoristique, non?

Galadriel : Demande moi encore une fois de faire ça et je te jure que tu vas mourir dans d'atroces souffrance…

Belwen : Extrêmement sympathique…

* * *

Et voilà finito! Alors cété comment? Horrible je sais… Mais j'espère que tu vas aimé Pétale de lune!

Biz à toutes et tous!


End file.
